


Repay The Favour

by ThatGFFAN



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Gravity Falls Oregon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGFFAN/pseuds/ThatGFFAN
Summary: Waddles was always seen as less by almost everyone.  Stan especially. He was nothing more then another mouth to feed to him. But one-night changes everything and his view of Mabel’s pet pig and his place in the family.





	Repay The Favour

It was dusk in Gravity Falls. The sunset over the horizon. Soos and Wendy were leaving at the end of another long working day at the old Mystery Shack. Stan locked up shop and headed to the kitchen to grab a soda. While walking past the living room he noticed Mabel knitting something.

“What are you knitting this time pumpkin. A sweater with a pizza slice on it.”  said Stan.

Mabel laughed. “No. I’m actually knitting a new sweater for Waddles. You remember how his old one was ruined by that pterodactyl when she took him” she said.

“Oh ya I remember that. You know after everything I’ve done for that pig, he still has never repaid the favour. He owes me” said Stan.

Waddles looked up at him and oinked.

“You know he is saying thank you to you in pig for that right Grunkle Stan” said Mabel.

“Ya well call me when he is ready to repay me for kicking a dinosaur’s butt for him. I still get back pains from that” Stan replies.

“I’m sure deep down he is thankful Grunkle Stan.” said Mabel laughing. 

“Speaking of down. Is your brother in the down in the basement with Ford again? Because I’ve been hearing banging noises from down there all afternoon” Stan said?

 

 

He was right. Down below Ford and Dipper were hard at work.

“At last its done.” said Ford.

“It took a lot of work but we did it” said Dipper as he shook Ford’s hand.

The two had built a star gazing telescope thing. Using it the two planned to view the stars above the town and observe any weird anomalies.

“Could alien life have caused Gravity Falls to be so weird? This machine may let us know that” said Ford. “Now Dipper you mind doing the honors and plugging this baby in to charge”.

“Right away Grunkle Ford” said Dipper as he bent down to connect the wire to the outlet.

“Hold up not there” Ford yelled.

Dipper paused.

“This thing uses a lot of energy to charge the batteries. If we plug it into the wall we risk overloading the circuits. Not to worry though, I have a plan” Said Ford.

He showed Dipper his solution. A gas-powered generator. “We’ll plug the gazer into this and it will safely charge the batteries overnight. That way tomorrow we can begin star gazing” he said.

“Uh Grunkle Ford are you sure its safe to use a gas-powered generator? I mean we have no ventilation down here. What about the exhaust fumes” said Dipper.

“Got that covered” said Ford pointing to a long silver pipe. “The exhaust fumes will go out through here and harmlessly go up a shaft and out the chimney. Don’t worry, I built this thing solid as a rock” he said giving the pipe a few knocks. “And I also have a portable CO meter just in case.”

Still a bit reluctant Dipper agreed with a nod of his head. Ford plugged the machine in and fired the generator up. After that the two headed upstairs for bed.

 

The lights of the town glowed in the distance as the Mystery Shack lights went dark. Throughout the shack, all were asleep. The only noise was that of the generator humming below them. And Stan’s snoring of course.

Down in the basement the generator’s vibrations rocked the exhaust pipe back and forth. Ford’s build quality began to show as the pipe rattled and shacked until….

SNAP!!

It collapsed to the floor with a thunderous clap.

The upper part fell and became lodged into the opening Ford had made. The only ventilation was now blocked. But the generator kept going as it would all night. But with no vent, the waste product, colourless and odourless carbon monoxide crept into the lab like a silent killer.

When it had filled up the lab up, it found an opening, the elevator shaft, and floated upwards to the first floor. It began it’s assault on the unsuspecting dwelling and its occupants.

Upstairs in the attic, Mabel awoke with a thirst in her throat. She looked over to Dipper. He was fast asleep. She looked over to her bed. Waddles was fast asleep near the edge.

“Great, the one night I forget to bring a glass of water for myself and I need one” she says to herself.

Mabel got out of bed and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. Pouring it she did not notice anything out of the odd. The shack was quiet. A few crickets were making noises outside but it was muffled because the window was closed and the generator below hummed a machine like tune.

But as she walked back to bed, Mabel began to feel weird. She was feeling dizzy, he vision was blurring a bit and a small headache began to form. She assumed maybe Dipper was sneezing upstairs. After all, her and Dipper’s allergies did act up at the same time.

But as she continued walking, she began to lose here balance. Before she could react, she fell unconscious and collapsed onto the floor. The glass of water flew out of her hands and landed on the floor with a thud, spilling its contents as it cracked and broke apart.

The sound echoed through the shack. But everyone was fast asleep. No one therefore heard Mabel fall out of consciousness, with the glass breaking being her cry for help.

Everyone that is, except for Waddles.

As if he was right there, Waddles awoke to the sound of glass smashing. He looked over to his left, the bed he slept in was empty. Mabel was not there.

He leapt out and walked down the stairs. As if he could smell her, Waddles walked into the living room to find Mabel laying face down unconscious near the broken glass.

Waddles walked up to her and began doing his usual tactic. Whenever he and Mabel would finish having dance parties, Mabel would collapse onto the floor tired. Waddles then slurped her like a loyal canine and the two would dance some more when Mabel came back around.

Waddles tried just that. He slurped Mabel’s face hoping she would wake up. But she didn’t.

Waddles grew concerned at the sight of his unresponsive owner. But he knew he was not alone. Maybe another human could help her. He ran off to find one.

Waddles ran into the gift shop. He looked around before running off. He arrived in front of Stan’s room and started using his little feet to rub the door like a cat would. He also oinked as loudly and as distress filled as he could.

The door finally opened.

“Alright who the heck is making that noise” Stan said. He looked down to see Waddles grabbing his leg as if wanting him to follow him.

“Oh you! You realize its like one in the morning do you pig” yelled Stan.

Waddles was persistent even as Stan tried to pry him off.

“Look pig I don’t know and care what you want. I got a long day tomorrow. You are so unappreciative you know that. If you got a problem go talk to Mabel. She owns you after all” Stan said.

Waddles kept trying to get Stan to stay as he was closing the door.

“Go away. And tomorrow I’m having a talk with Mabel about over pampering you” he said as he slammed the door shut.

Waddles kept oinking trying to get Stan’s attention. “I SAID GO AWAY PIG” Stan yelled.

 

  
Downstairs in Ford’s room a faint beeping noise woke him up. He got out of bed to check it out. The sound came from his coat that he had left on the other side of the room. He walked over to it and checked. It was the CO meter he had gotten.

Ford looked at it and was shocked by what was on the screen. The CO levels in the shack were rising at an alarming rate.

  


Back upstairs in the attic Dipper was awoken by faint oinking noises.

“Mabel could you please tell Waddles to go to sleep” he said.

Dipper assumed Mabel would get up and start whispering to Waddles to go to sleep like she always would. But when she did not, like a sixth sense, he got up to check.

Sure enough, Mabel was not in bed. Neither was Waddles. “Mabel” he said as he looked around.

Waddles oinking grew louder as he went downstairs. He followed the oinking all the way to Stan’s front door.

There was Waddles scratching the door begging for Stan to open it. “Waddles is everything okay. And where’s Mabel” Dipper said.

Waddles ran over to Dipper trying to grab his attention. Dipper assumed Mabel was with Stan so he knocked on the door. Finally, a very annoyed Stan opened it.

“Mabel could you take you dumb pig away” he yelled until he noticed it was Dipper.

“What are you doing here kid” he said.

“I was woken up by Waddles oinking” Dipper replied.

“Well join the club. He’s kept me up for 5 minutes already. Geez why do I keep giving into Mabel’s demands and not throw this pig out already” Stan said.

“About Mabel. Is she with you by any chance” Said Dipper.

Stan’s faced changed from angry to confused. “What do you mean” he said.

“Well she was not upstairs so I assumed she is with you given Waddles is here” Dipper said.

“No. I assumed she would come down here by now and take Waddles away” Stan said.

The two were now growing concerned. Mabel was not upstairs or downstairs and Waddles was clearly distressed over something. And on top of that they were both starting to feel dizzy.

Before they could respond Ford came running in his pyjamas.

“Grunkle Ford have you seen Mabel” Dipper said.

“No but we have more serious matters to attend to Dipper” Ford yelled.

“But Grunkle Ford Mabel is-”

“Look at this” Ford said showing Dipper and Stan the CO meter and interrupting Dipper’s sentence.

“Sixer now is not the time to go all nerdy over one of your inventions malfunctioning” Stan said.

“Malfunctioning? You think this a joke? This is a carbon monoxide meter and its saying the shack is filling up with high levels of CO gas” Ford yelled.

Dipper and Stan looked at it paralyzed in fear.

“I assume the pipe from the generator has failed. We got to get out or we are all goners” he said.

“Wait what about Mabel. She’s not upstairs or here” Dipper said.

“She is probably outside waiting for us” Ford said.

“No Grunkle Ford. I know Mabel and if she knew something was wrong she would come warn us. We have to find her” Dipper said.

The three were all beginning to feel the effects of CO poisoning as they were all getting dizzier the longer they stayed inside. Through it all Waddles kept chewing on Stan’s leg.

“Uh that is it pig I am so done with you” Stan yelled.

“Grunkle Stan wait. What if Waddles is trying to tell us something” Dipper said. “Maybe he knows where Mabel is. We gotta follow him.”

Stan looked at the situation and came to a quick conclusion.

“Listen kid. You and Ford get out of here this instant. I’ll find Mabel, I promise” he said.

“But Grunkle Stan” Dipper replied.

Stan looked Ford in the eye with an expression that spoke more action. He grabbed Dipper and the two ran out.

“Be quick Stanley. Any longer and it could be fatal” Ford yelled back.

Stan looked down at Waddles.

“Alright pig, if you know where she is, hurry” he said.

Waddles wasted no time as he began to run. Stan who was starting to succumb to the effect of CO gas struggled to keep up.

He followed Waddles into the living room and sure enough, there was Mabel.

She was still there unconscious on the floor. Her face was purple. Starved of fresh air.

 Stan ran over to her and picked her up.

“Mabel can you hear me. Mabel please wake up” he yelled.

Just then Stan’s problems doubled.

He heard a light thud and looked behind him. Now Waddles had fallen unconscious from the toxic air. This was not aiding in the fact Stan himself was also getting weaker as the effects worsened.

“Come here pig” he said as he picked up Waddles in his other hand. “Let’s get out of here you two.” He began to run for the exist.

 

 

Outside Ford was on the line with 911 while Dipper paced around worried. Each second felt like minutes. Then he spotted them.

“Grunkle Ford its them” he yelled.

Ford saw them and the two of them ran over just as Stan fell to his knees gasping for fresh air.

“Mabel, Mabel are you okay” screamed Dipper as he fell beside his unconscious sister.

“Here let me see her” Ford said. He grabbed Mabel’s hand and felt it. He also checked to see if she was breathing.

A few seconds later, he sighed with relief.

“I can feel her pulse. She is also starting to breath normally again. She’s alive but we gotta get her to the hospital quick. Who knows who long she must have been exposed to the gas” Ford said.

Dipper then noticed Waddles unconscious.

“Grunkle Stan is Waddles okay too” he said.

“I don’t know he collapsed just as I got to Mabel” Stan said.

Ford leaned down and looked at Waddles. “He’s okay too. Just. But we have to get him to the hospital too” he said.

The Pines all sat together as the sounds of sirens filled the night and red and blue flashing lights could be seen approaching.

 

*Blink*

“Guys I think she’s waking up” said Dipper.

*Blink*

“Hold up the candy bar has not come out yet” said Stan.

Mabel blinked her eyes a few times as she began to come back around. Still dazed she could just make out Stan, Ford and Dipper all sitting nearby her. She also made out the unmistakable bed she was in. She knew where she was but still she asked the simple question: “Where am I.”

“You’re in the hospital pumpkin. But don’t worry you’ll be better soon” Stan said.

“What happened. All I remember was getting a glass of water then everything went black” she said.

“I might be able to tell you” said a voice. It was Mabel’s doctor.

“You were exposed to high levels of carbon monoxide. In fact, very near fatal levels. I would say not only you but all of you are very lucky to be alive right now” he said.

“Wait how did that happen” Mabel said.

Dipper and Ford looked at her with faces ridden with guilt. “It was my fault Mabel. I was careless and once again put science in front of your safety, Stan and Dipper’s, and my own too. I did not secure the generator’s exhaust pipe properly and it failed. The exhaust fumes then filled the shack up. It nearly cost you your life. All of our lives. I’m so sorry Mabel” Ford said.

Mabel looked at Ford and grabbed hold of his six-finger hand. “I’m not mad Grunkle Ford. You made a mistake and that’s okay. I made many mistakes too that had huge consequences. But you, Dipper and Grunkle Stan had it in your hearts to forgive me. You understood why. I understand why. I forgive you Grunkle Ford. We’re all safe now and that is what’s most important.”

Ford teared up slightly hearing that as he gave Mabel a hug. “What did I ever do to deserve such a loving and sweet niece like you Mabel? Thank you” he said.

It then dawned on Mabel. “Wait if I was unconscious, how did you save me without falling too Grunkle Stan” she asked.

“Well it was not easy. But I did have help from a certain little pig” he said looking down at Waddles.

Mabel gestured Waddles to come over and she picked him up and brought him up onto her bed. He was also bit weak like she was.

“The little guy was annoying me to follow him for 5 minutes straight. He must have found you and tried to get my attention. It was only when Ford said the shack was filling up with gas and Dipper suggested Waddles may know where you were that I finally listened” Stan said.

“So, Waddles saved me” Mabel said.

“In a way yes. If it was not for him, I may not have found you in time” Stan said fighting back tears at the conception of such a horrific thought. He looked at Waddles and smiled. “I guess you did repay the favour pig. You saved my pumpkin from possible death. I can’t believe I’m saying this to a pig of all people, but thank you Waddles” he said.

Waddles jumped into Stan’s lap and started slurping his face.

Everyone started laughing.

“Well Grunkle Stan, I think that is a thank you not even you can forget” Mabel said.

“Ya well can someone direct me to a shower? I think I gave the little guy too much of an ego boost” Stan replied as he went to find a towel.

“Are they always like that those two” the doctor asked.

Dipper, Mabel and even Ford nodded their head.

“Some things just don’t change do they” Mabel said laughing as she got up to follow Stan and Waddles.

 

* * *

 

**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> ELOO FLSKHU SXOOHG WKH SLSH GRZQ!
> 
> KH ZDQWHG WKH SLQHV GHDG!


End file.
